


All Kinds of Love

by lavlybubbles



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, post-LBD/ pre-LBD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavlybubbles/pseuds/lavlybubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How these two ever got together in the first place? I will never know!..."</p><p>He chuckled and watched on.</p><p>                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>How did Mr. and Mrs. Bennet meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waltzing with Winston the Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737779) by [aeternamente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternamente/pseuds/aeternamente). 



> I hadn't written in a really long time, so please be gentle hihi, but constructive criticisms are very welcome :D. I hope you enjoy. :)

 

 

 

 

"How these two ever got together in the first place? **I will never know!...** "

He chuckled and watched on.

Caroline Lee was right. Her daughter is very compelling. He always knew that, of course. Sometimes he just forgets how compelling she can be. Which explains why he was awake at 3 am, on a weekend, watching her daughter speak to a camera.

He closed the computer and reached into his favorite drawer. Pictures of picnics, drive-thru's, pizzas, walks... made him smile. Then a folded, yellowed picture caught his eye. It was the day they met. There were creases everywhere. It was his favorite though. It was the day they met.

All the "drama"-as his daughters termed it- was over. Jane was in New York. Lizzie was moving to San Francisco soon. And Lydia was...  growing up. And that saddened him. Which was understandable, considering what happened. However, it felt more permanent than temporary. His youngest daughter's energy has diminished considerably. Mr. Bennet was not the most expressive of men, so he never told her just how much he loved her. He talked with Lizzie more, yes. Because Lizzie was the one who could present the best arguments. Jane was a good listener. Lydia was probably the sweetest of his daughters. Jane was all kindness, but Lydia had the biggest heart. He smiled at the memory of Lydia asking him for money to buy unicorn stickers. Mary might deny it but that was the start of their closer relationship. He had no favorites. He loved them all equally. He loved them all differently, except that maybe Lydia didn't see that.

At times he wonders if it would help if he'd been more showy. More vocal about how much her hyperactivity was appreciated. Maybe he should have given more hugs? She was so much like her mother that he thought she would understand that he was showing her love in his own way. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Lydia wasn't exactly like her mother, which made things harder for her. She kept her pain to herself. And he blamed himself... Perhaps it was all his fault....

Snapping him out of his reverie was his eldest's wise words "there's nothing you can do about the past... We can sit here forever running what if's and feeling guilty, but you'll drown." So he decided to make a pot of coffee and brainstorm on being more expressive for Lydia.

 

He navigated the kitchen in the darkness. He found the coffee maker and started measuring the coffee beans.

"Dad?" The voice was almost a whisper, yet it reflected so much surprise.

"Lizzie." He simply answered.  A smile warming his face.

Her brows slightly furrowed "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question." He countered. The smile never leaving his face.

She let out a little laugh-sigh.

His tone turned serious. "I was just contemplating my relationship with your mother."

"oh." She wasn't sure how else to respond. Then she noticed the teasing glint in her father's eye. She remembered hearing the computer in the study start up earlier but dismissed it as a dream.

"episode 3?" She asked, her voice more certain.

He nodded. An approving smile showed his delight at her quick uptake.

"You never asked me how I met your mother."

"It never came up?" she shrugged.

"Do you want me to?"

She nodded as she poured both of them a generous amount of coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments <3

They decided to settle in the den.  
"By the way dad, why are you awake?"  
"I was sneaking in videos... I didn't want your mom to find out." He conspiratorially said.  
Lizzie giggled  
The there was a loud thump.  
Startled, Lizzie and Mr. Bennet hurried out of the den.  
Lydia was on the floor rubbing her head.  
Hurrying to her sister's side, Lizzie knelt and did the standard, "how-many-fingers-am-I-holding-up" test. Lydia laughed and gently swatted away Lizzie's hand. "You are such a nerd!" She complained teasingly.  
Lizzie hugged her. A teasing Lydia was an ok Lydia. "What happened?" Her voice still laced with concern.  
"I was sleep-sock-sliding!" Lydia incredulously related how she was in her bed one moment, then on the floor the next.  
Mr. Bennet observed his two daughters fondly. Lizzie was now more patient with Lydia and it has been bringing out Her out of her shell. He thought he saw a glimpse of the old energetic Lydia in the earlier exchange.  
He felt frozen, unsure of what he was suppose to do. He was always observing from afar. But that didn't work out so well with Lydia. So he helped his daughter to her feet. Hugging her tightly, he asked "pumpkin, would you like to join us?"  
Lydia's eyes widen, her mouth gaped open. She was never invited to "Lizzie and dad's time" before. It Always felt off-limits.  
"Are you sure?" Lydia asked timidly. Her eyes flat on the floor. She slowly scanned Lizzie and Mr. Bennet's faces. They were both all smiles. Lizzie wrapped her arms around Lydia's waste "come on, how I met your mother has 2 kids."  
A confused smile graced Lydia's face.


	3. Chapter 3

After a quick explanation of what was happening, Lydia got caught up to what was happening.

"I'd like to see how dad's version compares with mom." Lydia commented

"You already heard the story?" Lizzie asked 

"yup. Mom told me when I was like 8..."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Lizzie's pitch slightly elevating

"Because you never asked." Lydia simply responded

"I guess mom isn't the only Bennet who doesn't ask questions huh?" Lizzie answered in a much humbler tone. 

Lydia shrugged

Their dad decided to step in then.  "You girls have to understand. Your mom grew up in a traditional home. Marriage was the only goal then. " 

"We don't resent mom for that you know... It just gets annoying at times." Lizzie answered defensively. "but we love her."  Lizzie and Lydia used their cutesy voice as they put they're face together and stated that. Giving their dad their million watt smile.

Their dad chuckled.

The girls started giggling. Covering their mouths for fear that their mom would eventually discover their noise.

"Seriously girls..." The humor never left his voice though "Their schools were more focused on home economics than Math or Science. Which was why the very first question she ever asked me was 'Do you believe in ghosts?' and she looked at me quite seriously then. I tried to hold my laughter in the best I could but I am afraid we might have gotten off the wrong foot because of that."

The giggling got louder and all efforts of stifling laughter was abandoned.

"She explained it quite eloquently though. She said that the only being that can stop the flow of electricity are ghosts because they can't be electrecuted."

"And that's when I fell in love with her."

The giggling stopped. They curiously stared at their dad.

He knew then that he finally got their complete attention.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Both girls were wide eyed. Lizzie's, shifted from green to blue, reflecting a mix of amusement and curiosity. Her father's cryptic statements were always a sense of amusement for her. She loved riddles... She loved mysteries... She loved words period. Lydia, on the other hand, never quite understood her dad's ambiguities. She knew she wasn't as smart as Lizzie that's why she never tried understanding it before. However, as time passed, she realized she was left out. The conversations were always within an earshot, but she couldn't participate, she was always only a spectator. And now. Now, she feared that she was going to be an unwelcomed person to this conversation.

 

Lydia's expression was pained, she tried to smile, but her pupil's told a different story.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Lizzie's voice was quiet. Her tone was gentle, almost like Jane's. Giving a hug much like Jane's.

Tears started to stream down the youngest Bennet's cheeks. She quickly wiped them away with both palms. But two drops followed, so she just covered her face. _Calm down Lydia._ Blinking away the tears, she took a deep breath and responded "I am ok." Her voice only slightly shaking.

Mr. Bennet frowned. His usually relaxed posture was now a slouch that arose from trying to find a way to comfort her youngest daughter. "We could do this another day if you're tired."

"No." Lydia's smile much brighter. "I want to know..." Uncertainty loomed behind her face. Shaking her head "No. I need to know, what real love's like." She finished softly. She looked down at the carpet because she somewhat felt embarassed.

She felt her head being stroked. she looked up to see their dad's gentle smile. He always was gentle. Despite their "financial difficulties" as she once put it on Lizzie's videos, she was never afraid, because their dad was there. He took care of them. He will always take care of them. She offered her own tiny smile.

"Very well then... Where was I?" Mr. Bennet settled back once more

Lizzie had Lydia in a side hug. So Lydia decided to snuggle in the hug.

"Nowhere really." Lizzie responded sarcastically, allowing the atmosphere to relax a little.

That got a grin from her dad. "I suppose I don't really know where to begin..." he let out a little hm... and then decided "Where do you girls think I should start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think Mr. Bennet should start his story? :)  
> I apologize for the delayed upload and I am sorry this one's so short. I am having a bit of writer's block. I know where my story will go, but I always have trouble in the middle. Constructive Criticisms are welcome :3
> 
> As always, thank you for your sweet comments and kudos's(?) :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. thank you for reading :)

“Well you know how your grandpa and grandma Bennet...” Mr. Bennet trailed off as the lights upstairs turned on.

In the midst of all the giggling and teasing, they hadn’t realized that 2 hours had passed. Mrs. Bennet was awake, and being caught up would mean being put up to a chore, so with a wink and silent declaration that they’d meet tomorrow night same time and same place. The 3 Bennet’s sneakily tip-toed to their respective rooms-except Mr.Bennet, who despite his wit wouldn’t have been able to explain away his absence from the bed, so he decided to stay. He waited for his wife to descend.

Mrs. Bennet eyed her husband suspiciously, he usually rose well after the rooster lost its voice. He took her hands, planted a kiss on her head and lead her to the kitchen- his time with his daughters reminded him of a promise he made to himself long ago.

He sat her down at the dining table, busying himself with the coffee machine

“Tom? What’s the matter?” Vertical wrinkles formed on Mrs. Bennet’s forehead. “Nothing dear.” He answered soothingly while handing her a fresh mug of coffee. He was always good at that, soothing her-contrary to popular belief.

She still eyed him suspiciously but decided to let it go, it was too early to think about anything.

                                                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day went by uneventfully. At dinner, Lizzie and Lydia ate with much fervor, excited to hear the rest of the story-though they didn’t technically hear anything previously but the atmosphere the other night needed to be repeated, it was.... warm.

“My, perhaps I should make meatloaf more often.” Mrs. Bennet told her husband. “Lizzie and Lydia seemed to love it.” She declared proudly.

Mr. Bennet gave an mm-hmm sound but smiled knowingly.

                                                                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why won’t you tell me what mom told you about how she and dad met?” Lizzie asked, feigning exasperation. Both girls sat crossleg on Lizzie’s bed, hugging pillows.

“You should talk to mom more often.” Lydia countered. “Fine.” She threw her hand up in the air, rolling her eyes. Then stuck a tongue out to her little sister. That started a pillow fight

 _Clink_.

The sound drowned out by the sisters’ giggles.

_Clink_

“Did you hear that?” Lydia asked in between a giggle

“Oh, that won’t work on me!” declared Lizzie

_Clink_

“No seriously!” Lydia protested trying to stifle a laugh.

They were silent for a while, and there it was again

_Clink_

The sound seems to come from the window. Both girls ran to the windowsill and was greeted with probably the most unexpected sight they could ever imagine.

Eyes widened and a smile quickly formed on Lizzie’s face “Will!”

There stood Pemberley Digital’s CEO, William Darcy, throwing pebbles at his girlfriend’s window to get her attention.

Lydia guffawed at the scene. “Lizzie.” Darcy’s voice was calm but full of affection, embarassed that Lydia was audience to his impulsive act.

“What are you doing there?” Lizzie tried to act stern but she couldn’t stop the smile that keeps creeping back to her face.

“I was hoping to surprise you.” Darcy answered a bit timidly. Lizzie’s left eyebrow raised before she could respond properly.

“I didn’t want to disturb your parents by ringing the doorbell... and Gigi may have made me watch a couple of romantic comedies.” He added sheepishly. She felt touched at his sweet gesture.

 

“Come up front. I’ll open the door for you.” Smiling confidently, Darcy waited at the front door.

The door opened, they both smiled at each other, a smile that conveyed what words couldn’t. They hugged. She ushered him in and started teasing him.

“Are you neglecting your duties for your own personal pleasure again?”

He shrugged comically and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Why are you awake at this hour though?” He inquired

“Would you have rather been throwing pebbles at my window until I woke up at 9am?”

He laughed. “Were you working on your thesis?” He asked concerned, wanting to remind her that she needed to rest to.

“No. Actually...” Her teasing tone gone, but her sweet timbre remained “Lydia and I were actually waiting for dad to tell us the story of how he met our mother.” Holding hands, she explained what had happened the previous night. And that was how Mr. Bennet’s audience increased from 2 to 3.


	6. Chapter 6

He quietly slipped out of bed, careful not to arouse his wife. He rummaged around for a notebook he had long since stopped writing in. Clutching his journal close, he quietly made it downstairs.

* * *

Now, most fathers would be upset at discovering their daughter's boyfriend in their home at 1 in the morning. but most fathers did not have William Darcy as said daughter's boyfriend. He saw the videos. William always kept his distance, he never used his size to take advantage of Lizzie. He had always only ever protected her. He loved her. Yet he still loved to tease his favorite daughter's boyfriend.

"Young man! what do you think your doing here."

Lizzie and Darcy jumped a bit and hastily let go of each others' hands.

Lydia giggled beside them on the couch.

"I was... erm. I'm... sorry... I .. just." William stammered. He cleared his throat, closed his eyes and tried this "Lizzie and Lydia invited me to listen to the story of how you met your wife sir."

Mr. Bennet chuckled and patted the young man's arm. 

Darcy was still unsure, but Lizzie was already laughing beside him, trying hard to gain a semblance of propriety by covering her mouth. While Lydia was already doubled over with laughter.

"um.. thank you sir." He answered as he assumed the pat meant he could stay.

"Well, it's a good thing I brought my journal. Wouldn't want to disappoint my growing audience" Mr. Bennet winked teasingly.

"As I was saying last night, Your grandpa and grandma Bennet were considered compatible by most people..."

Three pairs of eyes and ears attentively took in his story.

"They were both of above average intelligence. Similar interests. They grew up in the same neighborhood. Everyone thought they were the perfect couple..." He paused, he looked as if he had remembered a sad memory

"However, growing up, I've only ever heard of fighting. Shouting. Day in and day out, they would fight about everything." He sighed out.

"When they didn't fight, silence loomed over the whole house."

The 3 listeners were unsure of how to react to this revelation.

But Mr. Bennet kept on, seemingly unaware of his audence's reaction. "I realized one day that despite their compatability, there was one thing missing."

The 3 glanced up expectantly. Lizzie even stopped playing with William's hand.

"They did not make each other laugh. My father could not make a joke, neither could my mother. I observed other couples teasing and laughing together, and there made my resolve that my future wife and I would always make each other laugh."

After that declaration, Mr. Bennet got up to make a some tea while his audience digested what he said.

Lizzie smiled and murmured that their parent's relationship kind of made more sense now. Lydia just smiled and nodded. Darcy smiled back at how he and Gigi would often request their parents to repeat the story of their meeting.

* * *

Mr. Bennet emerged a few minutes later with tea and cookies.

The three gratefully accepted and he went on.

"The first time I met your mother I didn't actually know it was her."

The 3 looked at him quizically.

"Much like Mr. Darcy's initial attraction to Lizzie's eyes..."

He paused as Darcy blushed, his desired effect.

"I was taken by your mother's voice."

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long :( It was a mix of writer's block and school. I have an ending in mind for this but I am not sure about the middle.

Leaning in, Lizzie and Lydia almost stumbled when their dad rose from his chair and exited the room.  
Both siblings grabbed onto Darcy, who maintained his perfect posture only slightly leaning his head in, to prevent falling.  
The three of them looked at each other hoping one of them could explain what just happened. All three faces expressed a degree of befuddlement.

Mr. Bennet returned 5 minutes later with a shoebox. Taking out a rectangular object, inwardly laughing at the confusion he caused his audience. Handing the glossy paper to Lydia he sat back down and waited for the young people to finish perusing the photograph.

The photo in question contained what looks like a teenage Mr. Bennet. He was smiling widely at the camera, behind him were stacks of books, and a bunch of jocks sorrounding something.

"My friends wanted to 'make memories' so they made me pose for that photo. That was when i first heard your mom's voice. Her accent amazed me. I was used to hearing accents being suppressed. Butere was a girl proud of her southern roots and it was the loveliest sound I have ever heard. She was also as pretty as everyone said. That was the first time i saw her, but she was popular among the male population of our university." He smiled sheepishly. "I believe i fell for her voice in that moment."

Sensing the slight comfort he seemed to have caused his audience.

"I seemed to have developed a little crush on her as soon as I saw her that day.  
But I was on scholarship an had to focus on my schooling, so I didn't give it much thought..."

Seeing blank looks, he wondered if he was boring them. Clearing his throat he quickly relayed how he signed up as a peer tutor for extra money.

\---------------

Lizzie found herself slightly disappointed. Part of her assumed that fantastical events brought her parents together. But starting out as a crush seemed too normal. But it seemed like her dad was leading up to something.

\----------

Lydia was comparing her dad's account with her mom's. It seemed like her mom was unaware of some details. Her mom always said she was first infatuated with their Handsome (her southern accent evident with the word handsome) father. And she had to make him notice her. 'Looks like dad was trying to play it cool' she inwardly thought.  
\-------  
Darcy was trying not to remember his parents. As kids he and Gigi would often request for their parent's love story. It was simple and sweet. He didn't realize he was stroking Lizzie's palm with his thumb until she whispered asking if he was ok. He gave a small smile and focused his attention on Mr. Bennet

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
"One day I was sitting on the information desk of the tutoring center.  
I was trying to work outba calculus homework. When I heard a sweet southern drawl trying to get my attention. And there was your mother looking lovely as usual. I willed my facial muscles to smile but i have no idea if I was able to pull it off. She seemed amused though."

"She requested for a tutoring schedule. And i couldn't help but offer my services. She assented and that was how i was able to spend time with your mother for the first time."

"She requested assistance in Chemistry."  
Mr. Bennet handed them another photograph. This one was of him and a very young looking Mrs. Bennet, looking diligently at work in a study area.

"My friends were aware of my infatuation and they were documenting. So they say."

"Somehow our discussion turned to radioactive substances, then ectoplasm... in a very serious voice she asked me whether I believed in ghosts.  
She looked so serious that I couldn't laugh. I admitted to her that I didn't. She then proceeded to convince me of the the existence of these supernatural beings. Her final argument was power outages. I couldnt help it, i burst out laughing. She looked rather peeved. I apologized and tried to calm her down by explaining electricity. She was concentrated on what i said. I seemed to have convinced her. But she looked slightly disappointed, so i tried to cheer her up by saying that science has yet to explain everything. She perked up a bit with that. Then she said she looked forward to our next tutoring session. I was surprised because I thought perhaps she was offended when i laughed."

"After that I had a hard time concentrating in my studies. I found my mind wandering and i would always settle on her.  
I continued to tutor her for the first semester. Our discussions were always stimulating and entertaining. I had never met anyone who made me laugh so much before.  
When second semester rolled in, I had finally worked up the courage to ask her out on a date."  
Mr. Bennet sighed a sad sigh  
"Unfortunately, she was seeing the football quarterback at that time. Good thing i found out before I asked her.  
Anyway, our schedulen conflicted so I was not able to tutor her anymore. I was resigned to letting go of my infatuation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, I would really appreciate honest feedback. Do you think I should keep going with this story? I feel like this chapter is boring. But I really needed to write it because I have an exam tomorrow, and there's a 90% chance I won't pass, and failing would mean being delayed, and I don't love the course I am taking up but i am stuck in it... So I just feel so discouraged and emotionally drained. Writing has always been cathartic for me, thus this chapter.
> 
> sorry for venting :(


End file.
